Hair coloring agent choices are often made by a consumer based on relatively vague indications of the color to be expected as a result of the use of the agent on an individual person's hair. This approach does not take into consideration the color of the hair that is to be treated and how interaction of that particular individual's hair color with the coloring agent will affect the resultant color.
No reliable source of information has been available to a private consumer regarding what the actual color of her or his hair is and what hair coloring agent will provide the hair color alteration that consumer seeks.
Consequently it can be seen there exists a need for procedures and apparatus that will accurately characterize an individual's hair color to enable selection of appropriate coloring agents for a desired color result. Likewise there exists a need for a reliable process and instrumentation to permit the use of the accurate color-characterization of an individual's hair color in the selection of hair coloring agents to effect hair color alterations of a type desired by the individual.